Victor Mancha (Comics)
Victor is a cyborg created by super villain robot Ultron. He is a technopath, has a photographic memory, and has electromagnetic manipulation. He is said to destroy all superheroes in the future as said by future Gertrude Yorkes ]]. Biography True Believers Victor is the son of a single Mexican mother named Marianella Mancha. He first discovers his powers when he encounters the Runaways. They tell him that one day he will destroy all of earths heroes. They end up taking him in the Leapfrog to the La Brea Tar Pits. After their arrival, Nico casts a spell which insulates his powers. The Runaways assemble in a small theater-like room, and Nico calls up possible suspects for Victor's father, as a way of seeing why he might turn out a killer. Suspects included Electro, Kingpin, Galactus, and Ultron. When Victor himself calls up the image of Ultron, he points out that Ultron also created The Vision, who is currently a member of the Young Avengers. It's at this point that Gert points out that his father could be anyone who flips in the next ten years or so, so they give up. Victor then grabs Gert and points the remote control at her temple and informs everyone-- somewhat shakily, that he's reversed the batteries, and if he so much as clicks a button, "It won't be pretty." Victor's demand is simple. He takes his cellphone out of Gert's pocket, and calls his mother. However the voice that answers informs him that it's "Doctor" not "Mister" and claims to be his Dad. Intent on rescuing his mother, Victor and the Runaways hatch a plan to take down Doctor Doom. Victor appears alone, and informs Doctor Doom that he put the "do-gooders" down a few blocks away, and proceeds to bow before Doctor Doom. Meanwhile, Nico and the other Runaways, under a spell are invisible in the same room, and are working to untie Marianella. Von Doom notices, and begins to attack, nullifying the invisibility spell Nico had up. The fight ends, however, when Chase rips the lasers off the Leapfrog and gives them to Victor to power. They shoot a hole clear through Von Doom, and it's revealed to be not Von Doom, but rather a Robot. Suddenly, Ultron steps out of the shadow, claiming that he wasn't expecting Victor to harm the robot enough to find out it was a robot. Ultron informs Marianella that she has erred and must be terminated, she dies in an explosion of flame. Victor, distraught over the death of his mother, shoots Ultron with the Leapfrog's lasers, to little effect. He claims that he won't let Ultron hurt the other kids. Ultron replies that he isn't going to hurt them, Victor is. In a mind-trip sequence, Ultron explains to Victor how he came about, and why Ultron acted the way he did. Victor proclaims that he is a good person, and refuses to harm the runaways. To this, Ultron replies "Dear boy, what do you think you've been doing for the last five minutes?" Victor reawakens to a decimated Runaways team, and about to crush Gert to death with a steel girder. Dead End Kids When the kids get to New York, Victor hates the idea of making a deal with the King Pin. When the group decides to take the deal, Victor is cautious of the plan. Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters